My mind is poison
by Flamespirit of the Storm
Summary: Challenge for Wingclan :D Read and enjoy My first challeng :D


**A challenge for Wingclan : D**

My mind is poison

Redpaw padded out of the apprentice den, her paws weary with collecting moss all day yesterday. "Redpaw!" Her mentor Stormclaw called out, his thick grey tabby pelt fluffing up with the cold, "Go and hunt for the elders!"

Sighing, Redpaw shrugged off the brambles that were tearing at her red fur. "I'm just coming, Stormclaw!" She yowled. Another hunt out in the bitter cold….

Wiggling her haunches , Redpaw dropped into the hunters crouch. She had just spotted a squirrel that was pecking away at a strange plant on a spiky bush . Sneaking up slowly ,she bared her teeth , ready to sink them into the neck of the huge squirrel .

Flinging herself forward , she felt her teeth meet in the flesh of prey , then the body went limp. The squirrel was dead.

Dragging the fresh-kill back to camp, she reflected on how bad the prey had been lately. So bad , in fact , that a queen and her mate had moved to Riverclan , so that they had richer pickings. Ebonystar had been in shock after knowing this . Redpaw still remembered the day that she had fallen into a fox-den whilst out hunting with a few apprentices. Thunderclan was doing well under the leadership of Willowstar but it wasn't the same. The apprentices were now warriors , with the names of Birchsong , Stonegaze and Blackcreek. They had had their vigil less that 5 sunrises ago.

Lost in her thoughts , Redpaw almost stumbled into the hollow , stopping her paws just in time. Catching her breath , she mewed "Phew , that was close!"

She stopped in front of the elders den and peeked inside. Frostflower and Ivyblossom were lying down , sharing tongues. Dropping the squirrel in front of the elders , she mewed breathlessly "Here you go! Its all yours!"

Ivyblossom purred and tucked in , whilst Frostflower looked unsure and meowed "I've already eaten ,deary. Your brother Vinepaw bought me a nice , fat mouse earlier."

"Well, if your sure..?" Redpaw mewed nervously. She didn't want a clan elder to stave , because of her!

Frostflower meowed back "Of course I'm sure. Let Ivyblossom tuck in. She hasn't eaten since the vigil!"

Redpaw gulped. That wasn't good news! She would have to report that to Rosebloom.

"Goodbye! Enjoy your squirrel!" She mewed, hurrying of to the medicine cat den.

"See you later!" The two elders meowed.

_ my sweggy line break_

"Rosebloom! Frostflowers sick!" Vinepaw burst into the medicine cat den. Redpaw looked up from where she was collecting mouse-bile and gulped. What in starclan could be wrong with Frostflower? She was fine just a few short minutes ago. She had left the den , gone to Rosebloom , told the pretty , young medicine cat about Frostflower , and got some mouse-bile. What could have gone wrong?

"She was reaching , and was foaming at the mouth! Ivyblossem said she had just been given a squirrel by Redpaw…." His voice trailed off as his brain started to click. He turned on Redpaw , yowling "It was _you!_ I never would have thought it , my own sister , a murderer!"

Redpaw turned around , her amber eyes full of fear "What!?" Vinepaw , I would NEVER do that ! Frostflower treats me like her own kit…." But Vinepaw was past listening . Chants of " Murderer , Murderer !" started up. Redpaw backed up against the wall of the den , her heart felt like it was breaking in two. _My whole clan hates me …_ , she thought to herself. _No! NO!_.

Redpaw ran out the den screeching "NO!NO!"

Willowstar gazed after her, her usually calm voice full of hate.

"Redpaw , you stuffed the squirrel full of death-berries. Everycat knows it is true. For murdering a elder , I exile you and give you your true name , which will shine through you so evercat knows what you have done . I name you Redfrost, as a reminder that you killed Frostflower and your heart is full of cold , frosty nights, just like this night. Let that be a message to you. Leave now , or I will kill you."

Redfrost hung her head and padded out of camp.

 _would know what she had done._

 _Redfrost…_


End file.
